a sacrifice
by Miftha Zoldyck
Summary: sanggupkah hinata mengorbankan perasaannya demi kebahagiaan orang-orang yang di sayanginya/"namun,tenang saja naruto-kun,aku akan tetap mencintaimu"/"go...gomen hinata",pairing naruhina/Ch 5 Update/RnR..
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

" **Sacrifice** "

 **By** : Miftha Zoldyck

.

.

.

Disclaimer:Naruto milik masashi Khisimoto

Rate T

Genre: Hurt/comfort,friendship

Pair : naruhina

Warning : Typo,OOC,dan banyak kesalahan lainnya

 **happy reading**

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik yang sedang merapikan penampilannya,wajahnya menampampakkan ekspresi yang senang,itu semua karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya di ...dia memang baru saja pindah dari Suna ke Konoha karena pekerjaan ayahnya yang membuat gadis itu harus pindah,gadis itu memiliki rambut indigo panjang dan mata amethyst nya yang dapat memukau orang yang melihatnya.

"Hinata"terdengar suara yang lembut memanggil gadis itu,ya namanya adalah Hinata,Hyuga Hinata

"iya okaa-san,sebentar lagi aku turun"jawabnya pada perempuan yang memanggilnya tadi yang ternyata adalah ibunya,dengan sigap Hinata menyambar tas yang ada di atas kasur king sizenya .

"Tou-san, kaa-san aku pergi dulu" kata Hinata ketika telah selesai mengahbiskan sarapannya

"Hn hati-hati, bersenang-senanglah di sekolah barumu" jawab tou-sannya yang di ketahui bernama Hyuga Hiashi

"Hai',ittekimassu"kata Hinata keluar dari rumahnya

"Itterasai" jawab ka-sannya-sannya

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

...

Sesampaiya di sekolah barunya Konoha high school yang berada di Konoha itu Hinata terlihat sangat gugup berbeda ketika dia masih berada di rumahnya tadi,karena sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan teman lamanya ketika dia masih berada di Junior high school,dulu dia memang tinggal di konoha sebelum tou-sannya pindah kerja ke Suna,dia berfikir apa mereka masih mau berteman dengannya dan ada rasa takut akan di bully kembali oleh anak-anak yang jail,diatidak ingin mengalami hal itu lagi,dia teringat akan suatu kejadian yang membuatnya takut dan senang sekaligus

Flahsback

"Hei Hyuga,belikan kami minuman"perintah seorang siswi yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan memakai kaca mata,Hinata hanya diam tidak menjalani yang di perintahkan siswi itu,merasa kesal di acuhkan siswi itu langsung menarik rambut indigo Hinata karena Hinata tak kunjung menjalankan perintahnya"kenapa kau hanya diam saja Hi-na-ta,apa kau tidak mau membelikannya"Hinata meringis kesakitan namus tarikan tadi langsung saja terlepas dan terdengar suara yang membuat hinata lega karena masih ada orang yang mau menolongnya

"Apa-apaan kau ini, kau punya kaki kan kenapa kau malah menyuruh orang lain untuk membelikan kebutuhanmu, memangnya dia itu budakmu apa?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan mata emereladnya yang menantang

"Sakura,kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan dan lepaskan tanganku,sakit..."kata Karin dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan melepaskan tangan Karin .Karin memegang tangannya yang memerah akibat genggaman tangan sakura yang erat dan pergi dengan tampang kesal bersama teman-temannya yang juga memasang tampang kesal "A..arigatou Haruno-san"kata hinata "sama-sama hinata dan juga jangan panggil aku dengan margaku,panggil saja aku sakura"kata sakura sambil menggaruk tengguknya

"Ta...tapi,hah baiklah sa..sakura-chan,sekali lagi arigatou"kata hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya,setelah itu sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan hinata

end flahsbackk ...

"Minna..."teriak seorang siswi berambut blonde yang di ikat kucir kuda

"Kau kenapa ino,pagi-pagi sudah mengganggu ketenangan orang saja"kata sakura,seperti yang di katakan sakura siswi itu bernama ino,Yamanaka Ino

"jangan marah begitu sakura,asal kau tahu aku membawa berita" kata Ino sambil menyengir

"Berita apa yang kau bawa"tanya sakura karena selama dia berteman dengannya dia selalu membawa berita bagus

"Tadi ketika aku di ruang guru,aku mendengar kalau dikelas kita akan ada siswi baru yang katanya sangat pintar dan berasal dari keluarga ternama di jepang"jelas ino,dan terdengarlah bisik-bisik dari murid-murid yang berada di ruangan itu,seperti "siapa ya?" "dia laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Kringggggggggg

Terdengar bunyi bel tanda akan dimulainya pelajaran, di kelas 3-A masuk seorang guru yang beramput perak dengan menutupi wajahnya dan hanya memperlihatkan matanya saja

"Ohayo minna-san" sapanya dan hanya beberapa murid yang menjawabnya

"Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, Hyuga-san masuklah!" Katanya dan menyuruh hinata masuk,karena sudah dipanggil hinata memasuki kelas barunya itu dengan menundukkan kepalanya, semua murid yang ada di ruang itu menatapnya dan kelas menjadi heboh seketika

"Diam,silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Hyuga-san"perintah kakashi pada hinata

"Hai ', ko..konnichiwa minna-san! Hajimemashite ... watashiwa Hyuga Hinata desu, yoroshiku onegaishimatsu" kata hinata pelan kemudian Tersenyum manis Yang MEMBUAT siswa-Siswa terkagum-Kagum Melihat senyumannya.

"Baiklah Hyuga-san, kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong sana! Di sebelah Naruto, Naruto angkat tanganmu,dengan malasnya siswa yang di panggil naruto tadi mengangkat tangannya, dia memiliki mata saphire sebiru samudra yang dapat menenangkan hati orang yang melihatnya, tak lupa juga dengan tiga garis seperti kumis kusing di setiap pipi-pipi tannya yang menambahkan kesan cool-nya dan rambut blondenya yang membuatnya semakin semurna dimata para wanita

Hinata berjalan menuju bangkunya dan duduk di sebelah naruto "Hinata-chan,ternyata kau siswi baru itu,senang melihatmu lagi"kata sakura yang ternyata duduk di depan Hinata,yang di balas dengan senyuman olehny,melihat percakapan antara sakura dan Hinata membuata naruto penasaran kapan mereka saling mengenal

Tak terasa jam pelajaran pertama pun telah berakhir, setelah kakashi meninggalkan kelas murid-murid langsung menghampiri Hinata.

"Hei Hinata,perkenalkan aku Yamanaka Ino"kata ino sambil tersenyum

"Eh..Aa salam kenal Ya..yamanaka-san"jawab hinata dan membalas senyuman ino

"Hehe...panggil saja aku ino,kau temannya sakura kan jadi mulai sekarang kau juga menjadi temanku, bolehkan?"kata ino,mendengar penuturan ino membuat Hinata tertawa kecil "tentu saja ino-chan,arigatou karena telah mau menjadi temanku"kata Hinata dan membungkukkan badannya

"tidak usah seformal itu Hinata-chan"kata ino

"Hinata-chan,kau sangat manis"kata siswa berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga terbalik di setiap pipi-pipinya a.k.a Kiba inuzuka

"Kiba..menjauhlah,Hinata-chan jangan dekat-dekat dengannya,dia itu playboy"kata ino dan mendorong Kiba "apa-apaan kau ino,kenapa kau malah mendorongku" protes kiba

"Kiba ayo ke kantin atau kau tinggal saja dengan mereka"kata sai dengan senyum (senyum palsu) yang terpampang diwajahnya

"Ja..Hinata-chan"kata kiba dan berlari mengejar teman-temannya yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya

"Hinata-chan,ayo kita kekantin juga"ajak sakura yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam,tanpa menunggu jawaban dari hinata ino langsung saja menarik tangan hinata dan sakura menuju kantin

"Sasuke-kun,apa kami bertiga boleh bergabung dengan kalian" tanya sakura pada sasuke, uchiha sasuke, siswa terdingin di KHS tapi jangan salah Sangka meskipun dia orang yang dingin namun dia memiliki penggemar yang banyak karena ketampananya

"Hn"jawab sasuke dengan kata faforitnya

Sakura,Ino,dan Hinata pun duduk bersama sasuke,naruto,kiba,sai dan shikamaru "Wah...Hinata-chan kau benar-banar manis"kata Kiba sekali lagi yang sukses membuat pipi Hinata bersemu merah "A..arigatou Kiba-san"jawab hinata

"hm..Hinata kapan kau pindah kemari"tanya siswa berambut nanas yang di ketahui bernama Nara shikamaru,semua yang duduk di situ memandang shikamaru terkecuali sakura

"Kau mengenal Hinata-chan,Shikamaru"tanya kiba "tentu saja dia mengenalnya,asal kalian tahu kami bertiga satu sekolah saat masih di junior high school tapi sayangnya ketika semester dua di kelas tiga Hinata pindah ke Suna karena ayahnya yang pindah kerja "jelas sakura

merasa bosan dengan perbincangan teman-temannya membuat naruto ingin pergi dari situ,dia pun berdiri yang membuat teman-tamannya memandang ke arahnya"kau mau kemana Naruto"tanya kiba "Entahlah" jawabnya datar "Naruto,dari pada tidak tau mau kemana lebih baik kau antarkan Hinata berkeliling sekolah"saran sakura

"eh..tidak usah sakura-chan,nanti merepotkan Namikaze-san" tolak Hinata ,mendengar perkataan Hinata yang akan membuatnya menjadi repot membuat Naruto menyetujui perkataan sakura "Baiklah,ayo Hyuga aku antarkan kau berkeliling "ta..tapi..." "sudahlah Hinata kau pergi saja dengan Naruto dia orang yang baik kok jadi tidak usah merasa merepotkannya"potong sakura,mendengar perkataan sakura membuat hinata tidak ada pilihan lagi "Baiklah"katanya

"Ittai..."kata Hinata yang terduduk di lantai koridor akibat dorongan dari seseorang yang membuatnya terjatuh "Ups...sorry Hyuga Hinata"kata karin dengan tampang tanpa dosanya,Naruto yang melihat Hinata terjatuh hanya diam,hinata sangat mengenal suara itu,dengan ragu-ragu hinata mengangkat kepalanya "K..karin"gumannya

"wah..wah..wah aku tidak menyangka dari dulu sampai sekarang kau sama saja Hinata,dari dulu memang suka mendekati laki-laki terkenal di sekolah"kata Karin dengan nada meremehkan,karena merasa perbuatan karin sudah keterlaluan Naruto langsung mendekati Hinata dan menolongnya untuk berdiri dan berkata "siapa yang sedang menggodaku,asal kau tahu,aku yang menawarkan untuk mengantarnya berkeliling di sekolah ini"kata naruto kemudian menarik tangan Hinata meninggalkan Karin dkk.

"Arigatou Namikaze-san"kata Hinata,dan melepaskan genggaman tangan naruto

"Hn,itu.. aku dengar kau anak dari Hyuga Hiashi pengusaha tersukses di Jepang"kata Naruto memandang hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya "Apakah pantas seorang Hyuga sepertimu menundukkan kepalnya kebawah di saat seseorang mengajakmu berbicara"kata Naruto"Dan dengan mudahnya kau di hina oleh orang yang lebih rendah darimu"lanjut naruto

"Bukannya aku takut pada mereka tapi aku hanya tidak ingin membuat masalah di hari pertama ku di sekolah" kata hinata,naruto melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat terhenti menuju atap sekolah yang juga di ikuti hinata dari belakang

Di atap mereka berdua hanya terdiam,tenggelam dalam keindahan langit yang merekapandang "Namikaze-san sepertinya waktu istirahat sudah mau habis,bagaimana kalu kita kembali ke kelas sekarang"ajak hinata yang di balas dengan anggukan oleh naruto kemudian mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan atap menuju kelas

"Baiklah anak-anak pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini"kata guru yang mengajar di kelas 3-A kemudian berjalan keluar dari kelas "Hinata-chan kau pulang dengan siapa"tanya ino "sendiri...aku pulang naik bus"jawab Hinata

Drttt ..

Terdengar suara handphone Hinata yang berbunyi

"Moshi-moshi"kata hinata

Wajah hinata memucat ketika mendengar perkataan dari orang yang menghubunginya,bersamaan dengan handphonenya yang sudah terjatuh,dia pun langsung berlari meninggalkan tasnya yang masih terletak di atas meja "Hinata-sama"panggil orang yang menghubungi hinata,sakura langsung mengambil handphone hinata dan bertanya "Apa yang kau katakan pada hinata,kenapa dia langsung berlari dan menangis"tanya sakura "I..itu,ibunya Hinata-sama mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang berada dalam keadaan kritis"jawab si penelepon dan memutuskan panggilan

"Sasuke-kun,bisakah kau antarkan aku ke rumah sakit sekarang juga,kumohon..."pinta sakura

"Hn"jawab sasuke

"ada apa sakura,apa yang terjadi dengan hinata"tanya ino

"ibui hinata mengalami kecelakaan,aku pergi dulu"

"aku ikut sakura"kata ino

"kami juga ikut"kata kiba

"kalau begitu ayo"kata sakura

Hinata melihat Hanabi, adiknya sedang menangis dan langsung mengahmpiri adiknya, hinata memeluk adiknya sambil menangis kemudian melihat ayahnya yang keluar dari ruangan dimana kaa-sannya di rawat.

"Tou-san, bagaimana kondisi kaa-san" tanya hinata melepaskan pelukannya .Hiashi tidak menjawabnya melainkan hanya memeluk kedua putri-putrinta,tak lama kemudian keluarlah suster dari ruang tempat kaa-san hinata dirawat sambil mendorong kasur yeng di atasnya ada seseorang yang tubuhnya tertutupi kain putih. "Ka..kaa-san" kata hinata lalu menghampiri kasur tersebut

"ka..kaa-san ayo bangun,hinata dan hanabi hiks.. ada disini,kaa-san..."tangis hinata semakin menjadi begitu pun dengan hanabi,tak lama kemudiaan sakura dkk pun tba di rumah sakit,mereka melihat hinata yang sedang menangis sambil memeluk ibunya yang sudah tak bernyawa di atas kasur

"Hi..hinata" kata Sakura juga menangis, Hinata tidak menjawab panggilan dari semua tapi seorang teman hanya menatapnya, tapi kemudian matanya mulai memudar dan akhirnya ia pinsan tapi untungnya ada naruto di belakang Hinata yang segera menangkap tubuh Hinata agar tidak jatuh ke lantai,Hiashi memerintahkan naruto untuk membawa hinata ke ruang rawat

naruto prov

Pranggg ...

"Aku mendengar suara benda jatuh yang ternyata adalah handphone milik hinata,tanpa aba-aba dia langsung berlari sambil menangis,apa yang terjadi itulah yang ada dipikiranku saat ini,kenapa dia menangis tapi kemudian aku mendengar suara sakura-chan "Apa yang kau katakan pada Hinata,kenapa dia langsung berlari dan menangis"kemudian sakura meminta teme untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit,sebenarnya apa yang terjadi,karena penasaran aku mendekati mereka .Ketika aku sampai disana terjawablah semua pertanyaan di otakku ini ternyata ibu hinata mengalami kecelakaan "kami juga ikut"kiba dan yang lainnya juga akan ikut ke rumah sakit,"what the hell" apa-apaan mereka lalu bagainmana rencana kami yang akan pergi ke cafe,Hahh sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain terpaksa aku juga akan ikut bersama mereka.

Sesampainya disana kami melihat hinata yang menangis sesegukan,melihatnya aku menjadi iba padanya,kami pun menghampirinya aku berdiri tepat di belakangnya "hi..hinata"panggil sakura-chan tapi tidak di jawab olehnya melainkan hanya memandangi kami dengan mata amethystnya yang sudah membengkak kemudian tubuhnya rebah untung saja aku berada di belakangnya jadi aku bisa menangkap tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke lantai,aku pun di perintahkan oleh ayahnya untuk membawanya ruang rawat dan disinilah aku sekarang duduk di sofa tempat hinata dirawat,kenapa aku masih disini? Itu karena aku tidak ikut ke pemakaman ibunya hinata,jadi karena aku tidak ikut akupun disuruh untik menemani hinata sampai sadar dari pingsannya"

end flashback

Hinata masih belum sadar dari pingsannya dan di sampingnya terlihat naruto yang tengah memandanginya di dalam hati,naruto merasa kasihan melihatnya,padahal hari ini hinata terlihat senang karena mendapatkan teman yang banyak di sekolah barunya tapi malah ada kejadian yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Hoammm,aku bosan sekali berada disini,kenapa dia masih belum sadar"kata naruto yang terlihat lelah karena menunggui seseorang yang sedang pingsan,siapa yang tidak bosan menunggu

"uh.."akhirnya hinata sadar dari pingsannya "akhirnya kau sadar juga hyuga"kata naruto "apa yang terjadi,kenapa namikaze-san ada disini"tanya hinata "tadi kau pingsan"setelah mendengar jawaban dari naruto membuat hinata ingat akan kecelakaan yang di alami kaa-sannya.

"Namikaze-san"panggil hinata menatapnya sayu

"ada apa,kalau kau ingin ke tempat ibumu baiklah akan aku antarkan"kata naruto dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh hinata

Ibu hinata telah di makamkan,sakura dkk pun pamit untuk pulang pada keluarga hinata

"arigatou minna"kata hinata "iya"jawab sakura sambil memeluk hinata "kalau begitu kami pulang dulu" kata sakura melepaskan pelukannya

"Uhm,hati-hati"sakura dkk pun meninggalkan kediaman hyuga,hinata menatap kepergiaan teman-temannya,air matanya kembali jatuh,sebenarnya dari tadi dia ingin menangis namun ditahannya,dia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di depan teman-temannya,dia langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya,itulah yang di lakukannya pada malam itu,meratapi hidupnya yang di tinggalkan untuk kedua kalinya oleh orang di sayanginya.

TBC~

ini adalah fic pertama kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang mengerti mohon di maafkan

Arigatou...sudah mau membaja fic ini

Miftha berharap para reader mau meninggalkan jejak di kotak review

sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaa


	2. Chapter 2

Seminggu setelah kepergiaanya ibu hinata untuk kembali ke sekolah setelah libur untuk menenangkan hatinya yang gundah,tidak seperti biasanya hinata yang pemalu dan suka tersenyum kini hanya lebih banyak diam dan melamun bahkan senyuman manisnya tak terukir lagi di wajahnya semua terjadi karena hal yang sangat di bencinya terulang kembali,3 tahun yang lalu Hinata juga kehilangan orang yang di sayanginya,yaitu Hyuga Neji yang merupakn kakak laki-lakinya,yang meninggalkan juga karena kecelakaan.

"ta...Hinata..."panggil ino berulang-ulang

"a..ada apa ino-chan"jawab hinata

"kenapa dari tadi melamun tidak ada kerjaan lain apa,hah sudahlah ayo ke kantin"ajak ino yang sudah berdiri dengan sakura di depan meja hinata

"Uhm,baiklah ayo"selama di perjlanan menuju kantin hinata hanya terdiam,sebenarnya ino dan sakura sudah mengajaknya mengobrol dengan mereka tapi hinata hanya membalas perkataan mereka dengan sebuah anggukan atau gelengan.

"Hinata-channn"panggil kiba berlari ke arah hinata

"Eh...ada apa kiba-kun"tanya hinata,kiba menarik tangan hinata kemudian berkata "Ayo,bergabung dengan kami,sakura dan ino mengikuti kiba yang tengah menarik hinata dari belakang

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berniat untuk bergabung dengan pembicaraan temen-temennya,dan tanpa di ketahui oleh siapa pun neruto terus memperhatikan Hinata

"Naruto,kau ikutkan dengan kami nanti"tanya sai dengan tersenyum (senyum palsunya)

"Kemana?"tanya balik naruto pada sai

"Kau tidak mendengarkan perkataan kami dari tadi naruto"tanya kiba penuh selidik

"I..itu,itu karena aku hanya sedang memikirkan kaa-sanku yang sedang sakit jadi,aku tidak begitu mendengarkannya"jawb Naruto dengan gugup yang sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah kebohongan,mana mungkin naruto mengatakan bahwa dia sedang memperhatikan Hinata,itu akan membuat teman-temannya berfikir yang macam-macam

"Apa! Oba-san sakit,dia sakit apa naruto"kata sakura dengan setengah berteriak

"Ti..tidak usah khawatir sakura-chan,kaa-san hanya kelelahan saja"bohong naruto sekali lagi.

Sepulang sekolah Hinata tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya melainkan dia pergi ke atap sekolah

"Kaa-san,kenapa pergi meninggalkan Hinata secepat ini,Hiks...hiks..."kata Hinata dalam tangisnya

"Hoammmm,kenapa kau begitu berisik kau mengganggu tidurki"kata Naruto yang ternyata sedang tertidur dibangku yang berada di atap sekolah

"Go..gomen,sudah mengganggu tidurmu Namikaze-san"Hinata menghapus cepat air matanya takut jika naruto mengetahui tangisannya

Selama beberapamenit mereka dilanda dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya naruto bertanya pada Hinata

"Kenapa belum pulang"tak ada jawaban dari hinata 'apa dia melamun'fikir naruto. "Hinata"panggil naruto sambil menepuk pundak Hinata

"ma..maaf Nami.." "Naruto saja,aku tidak suka di panggil dengan margaku"potong Naruto

Hinata memandangi Naruto yang juga memandanginya 'amethyts bertemu shappire'

Deg

Jantung Hinata berdetak dua kali lebih epat dari biasanya,wajahnya memanas dan langsung saja Hinata memalingkan kepalanya

"Ma...maaf namika..naruto-kun,ada apa?"tanya Hinata dengan polosnya

"Kenapa belum pulang"tanya naruto lagi

"E..etto..."guaman hinata sambil memainkan jari-jarinya "aku tahu kau sedang bersedih,tapi tidak seharusnya kau memendamnya sendirian"kata naruto sembari menatap hinata "seharusnya kau harus melepaskan semua kesedihanmu itu"lanjutnya. Hinata tak mampu untuk menjawab perkataan naruto. Naruto yang melihat bahu Hinata yang mulai bergetar memegangi kedua bahunya itu dan berkata "Menangislah sampai kau puas,lepaskanlah kesedihan mu itu dengan menangis dan ingat jangan ditahan,karena akan menambah beban di hatimu"

"Hiks..hiks...kenapa...hiks...kenapa Naruto-kun peduli padaku"tanya Hinata dalam isak tangisnya

"Karena kau temanku,yah...mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi salah satu temanku"jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum tipis. Hinata memandangi Naruto yang memandangnya

"Huhu..."tangis Hinata semakin keras,naruto yang melihatnya menjadi tidak tega tanpa berfikif lagi Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya "Menangislah,lepaskan semua beban di hatimu itu"kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Hinata

"Arigatou Naruto-kun"kata Hinata ketika telah sampai di rumahnya "Hn,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"jawab naruto melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Hinata

Hinata prov

"Arigatou Naruto-kun"kataku padanya karena dia sudah mau mengantarkanku pulang,jujur aku senang karena dia sudah mengurangi beban di hatiku ini "Hn,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" jawabnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ku yang masih menatap punggungnya yang lama-kelamaan semakin tidak terlihat

End prov

Sejak kejadian di atas atap, Hinata dan Naruto menjadi lebih dekat,melihat hal itu membuat banyak orang menjadi tidak percaya karena setahu mereka Naruto merupakan yang pendiam dan jarang tersenyum kadang juga terkesan dingin,tapi masih banyak yang menjadi penggemarnya. Seperti saat ini ketika dia dan teman-teman sedang asyik mengobrol banyak para siswi yang memperhatikannya,kemudian datang seorang sisiwi menghampirinya

"Naruto-kun"sapa siswi itu

"Hn"

"Ini,aku membuatkanmu bento"kata siswi yang di ketahui bernama Shion. Naruto memandangi kotak bento yang di pegang oleh Shion tanpa berniat untuk mengambilnya.

"Terima kasih Shion-chan"kata Kiba mengambil kotak bento yang ada di tangan Shion

"Itu bukan untukmu Kiba"kata Shion kesal

"Aku mengambilnya agar tidak terbuang,asal kau tahu saja Namikaze ini tidak akan memakan bentomu ini"jelas kiba

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin kala


	3. Chapter 3

_**"a sacrifice"**_

 **By: Miftha Zoldyck**

 **Disclaimer:Naruto milik masashi Khisimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **Genre: Hurt/comfort,friendship**

 **Pair : naruhina**

 **Warning : Typo,OOC,dan banyak kesalahan lainnya**

 **Gomen minna-san** ( **T_T** ),,, **chapter** **2 nya terpotong,hmm...jadi kali ini miftha akan memberikan chapter 2 yang ...miftha masih Newbie dalam membuat fic jadi,,, dimaklumi saja jika benyak kesalahan-kesalahan.. xD**

 **happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chapter 2**

Seminggu setelah kepergiaanya ibu hinata untuk kembali ke sekolah setelah libur untuk menenangkan hatinya yang gundah,tidak seperti biasanya hinata yang pemalu dan suka tersenyum kini hanya lebih banyak diam dan melamun bahkan senyuman manisnya tak terukir lagi di wajahnya semua terjadi karena hal yang sangat di bencinya terulang kembali,3 tahun yang lalu Hinata juga kehilangan orang yang di sayanginya,yaitu Hyuga Neji yang merupakn kakak laki-lakinya,yang meninggalkan juga karena kecelakaan.

"ta...Hinata..."panggil ino berulang-ulang

"a..ada apa ino-chan"jawab hinata

"kenapa dari tadi melamun tidak ada kerjaan lain apa,hah sudahlah ayo ke kantin"ajak ino yang sudah berdiri dengan sakura di depan meja hinata

"Uhm,baiklah ayo"selama di perjlanan menuju kantin hinata hanya terdiam,sebenarnya ino dan sakura sudah mengajaknya mengobrol dengan mereka tapi hinata hanya membalas perkataan mereka dengan sebuah anggukan atau gelengan.

"Hinata-channn"panggil kiba berlari ke arah hinata

"Eh...ada apa kiba-kun"tanya hinata,kiba menarik tangan hinata kemudian berkata "Ayo,bergabung dengan kami,sakura dan ino mengikuti kiba yang tengah menarik hinata dari belakang

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berniat untuk bergabung dengan pembicaraan temen-temennya,dan tanpa di ketahui oleh siapa pun neruto terus memperhatikan Hinata

"Naruto,kau ikutkan dengan kami nanti"tanya sai dengan tersenyum (senyum palsunya)

"Kemana?"tanya balik naruto pada sai

"Kau tidak mendengarkan perkataan kami dari tadi naruto"tanya kiba penuh selidik

"I..itu,itu karena aku hanya sedang memikirkan kaa-sanku yang sedang sakit jadi,aku tidak begitu mendengarkannya"jawb Naruto dengan gugup yang sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah kebohongan,mana mungkin naruto mengatakan bahwa dia sedang memperhatikan Hinata,itu akan membuat teman-temannya berfikir yang macam-macam

"Apa! Oba-san sakit,dia sakit apa naruto"kata sakura dengan setengah berteriak

"Ti..tidak usah khawatir sakura-chan,kaa-san hanya kelelahan saja"bohong naruto sekali lagi.

Sepulang sekolah Hinata tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya melainkan dia pergi ke atap sekolah

"Kaa-san,kenapa pergi meninggalkan Hinata secepat ini,Hiks...hiks..."kata Hinata dalam tangisnya

"Hoammmm,kenapa kau begitu berisik kau mengganggu tidurki"kata Naruto yang ternyata sedang tertidur dibangku yang berada di atap sekolah

"Go..gomen,sudah mengganggu tidurmu Namikaze-san"Hinata menghapus cepat air matanya takut jika naruto mengetahui tangisannya

Selama beberapamenit mereka dilanda dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya naruto bertanya pada Hinata

"Kenapa belum pulang"tak ada jawaban dari hinata 'apa dia melamun'fikir naruto. "Hinata"panggil naruto sambil menepuk pundak Hinata

"ma..maaf Nami.." "Naruto saja,aku tidak suka di panggil dengan margaku"potong Naruto

Hinata memandangi Naruto yang juga memandanginya 'amethyts bertemu shappire'

Deg

Jantung Hinata berdetak dua kali lebih epat dari biasanya,wajahnya memanas dan langsung saja Hinata memalingkan kepalanya

"Ma...maaf namika..naruto-kun,ada apa?"tanya Hinata dengan polosnya

"Kenapa belum pulang"tanya naruto lagi

"E..etto..."guaman hinata sambil memainkan jari-jarinya "aku tahu kau sedang bersedih,tapi tidak seharusnya kau memendamnya sendirian"kata naruto sembari menatap hinata "seharusnya kau harus melepaskan semua kesedihanmu itu"lanjutnya. Hinata tak mampu untuk menjawab perkataan naruto. Naruto yang melihat bahu Hinata yang mulai bergetar memegangi kedua bahunya itu dan berkata "Menangislah sampai kau puas,lepaskanlah kesedihan mu itu dengan menangis dan ingat jangan ditahan,karena akan menambah beban di hatimu"

"Hiks..hiks...kenapa...hiks...kenapa Naruto-kun peduli padaku"tanya Hinata dalam isak tangisnya

"Karena kau temanku,yah...mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi salah satu temanku"jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum tipis. Hinata memandangi Naruto yang memandangnya

"Huhu..."tangis Hinata semakin keras,naruto yang melihatnya menjadi tidak tega tanpa berfikif lagi Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya "Menangislah,lepaskan semua beban di hatimu itu"kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Hinata

"Arigatou Naruto-kun"kata Hinata ketika telah sampai di rumahnya "Hn,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"jawab naruto melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Hinata

Hinata prov

"Arigatou Naruto-kun"kataku padanya karena dia sudah mau mengantarkanku pulang,jujur aku senang karena dia sudah mengurangi beban di hatiku ini "Hn,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" jawabnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ku yang masih menatap punggungnya yang lama-kelamaan semakin tidak terlihat

End prov

Sejak kejadian di atas atap, Hinata dan Naruto menjadi lebih dekat,melihat hal itu membuat banyak orang menjadi tidak percaya karena setahu mereka Naruto merupakan yang pendiam dan jarang tersenyum kadang juga terkesan dingin,tapi masih banyak yang menjadi penggemarnya. Seperti saat ini ketika dia dan teman-teman sedang asyik mengobrol banyak para siswi yang memperhatikannya,kemudian datang seorang sisiwi menghampirinya

"Naruto-kun"sapa siswi itu

"Hn"

"Ini,aku membuatkanmu bento"kata siswi yang di ketahui bernama Shion. Naruto memandangi kotak bento yang di pegang oleh Shion tanpa berniat untuk mengambilnya.

"Terima kasih Shion-chan"kata Kiba mengambil kotak bento yang ada di tangan Shion

"Itu bukan untukmu Kiba"kata Shion kesal

"Aku mengambilnya agar tidak terbuang,asal kau tahu saja Namikaze ini tidak akan memakan bentomu ini"jelas kiba

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau Naruto-kun tidak akan memakan bento buatanku"kata Shion

"Itu lihat,dia sudah memiliki bento"Shion melihat ke arah tunjuk kiba

"Apa Naruto-kun membawa bento dari rumah"tanya Shion

"Tidak"jawab naruto datar

"Lalu,itu bento dari siapa"tanya Shion lagi yang sudah mulai kesal karena ada orang yang berani memberikan bento pada Naruto selain dirinya

"Hinata,bento itu dari Hinata"Kata Ino yang tiba-tiba saja muncul "Kemarin Hinata kalah taruhan dari Naruto,karena dia kalah jadi dia membuatkan bento itu untuk Naruto"sambungnya

Tanpa berkata lagi Shion langsung saja mengambil bento buatannya dari tangan Kiba dan melenggang pergi dengan wajah kesal "Hei,kenapa di ambil"teriak Kiba

"Aku lapar ayo kita ke kantin"ajak Sai

"Ayo,aku juga lapar,ayo Shikamaru berhentilah tidur"ajak Kiba dengan semangatnya

"Mendokusai"kata Shikamaru

Hinata terus saja memandangi Ino yang terus-terus memperhatikan Naruto 'apa Ino-chan menyukai Naruto-kun'batin Hinata

Sepulang sekolah Hinata mengajak Ino untuk berbicara dengannya di sebuah cafe "Ada apa Hinata"tanya Ino to the point. "A,,ano ino-chan,aku ingin bertanya"tanya Hinata gugup

"kau ingin menanyakan apa Hinata"jawab Ino

"apa Ino-chan sedang menyukai seseorang ?"mendengar pertanyaaan Hinata membuat Ino menjadi gugup 'kenapa Hinata menanyakan hal itu,dan kenapa Hinata bisa tahu kalu aku sedang menyukai seseorang'batin Ino

"I..ino-chan menyukai Naruto-kun"tanya Hinata lagi,Ino membulatkan matanya terkejut 'kenapa Hinata bisa mengetahuinya'batin ino lagi

"Jadi itu benar ya"kata Hinata dengan polosnya

"Da..dari mana kau bisa tahu Hinata?,apa sangat jelas kalau aku menyukainya?,jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa tentang ini Hinata"kata Ino dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi pada hinata 'Oh tuhan,kenapa hatiku sakit mengetahui bahwa ino-chan menyukai Naruto-kun'batin Hinata taoi Hinata menupi rasa sakit hatinya dengan sebuah senyuman palsu

"rentu saja aku tidak akan mengatakan iyu pada siapa pun jadi,Ino-chan tenang saja"kata Hinata yang masih tersenyum tapi kali ini dengan senyuman yang tulus

"Arigatou Hinata..kau memang sahabat terbaikku"kata Ino sambil memeluk Hinata

"kenapa mat Nee-chan sembab,apa nee-chan habis menangis"tanya Hanabi dengan polosnya pada Hinata,Hinata langsung menyadari akan kehadiran Hanabi di kamarnya "apa nee-chan ada masalah"tanyanya lagi "Nee-chan hanya merindukan kaa-san"dusta Hinata karene tidak mungin Hinata mengatakan pada adiknya itu bahwa dia sedang patah hati karena sahabatnya juga menyukai Naruto,orang yang di sukainya "Jangan sedih nee-chan,Hanabi ad di sini"katanya dan memeluk Hinata

"Ohayo"terdengar suara tegur-sapa antara para murid-murid dan teriakan-teriakan histeris dari para siswi-siswi kepada Naruto dan sasuke "Kyaaa Neruto-kun" "Sasuke-kun"

"Hah,kenapa hanya kalian berdua yang mendapatkan teriakan-teriakan dari siswi-siswi itu"kata kiba dengan cemberutnya "Sai-kun..."dan terdengar juga suara teriakan dari siswi-siswi untuk sai dan yang membuat kiba tambah kesal "dan sekarang untuk Sai,lalu untukku dan shikamaru mana"kata kiba

" hanya kau saja,lihat itu"tunjuk sai ke arah Shikamaru yang tengah di kelilingi para siswi. Melihat itu tanpa berbicara lagi kiba berlari ke arah Hinata yang sedang berjalan sendirian "Hinata-chan"panggilnya "Ada apa Kiba-kun"tanya Hinata "ayo kita ke kelas"

"Tapi,bagaimana dengan teman-teman Kiba-kun"

"Biarkan saja mereka,aku sedang kesal pada mereka" Hinata tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Kiba yang sedang merajuk "Kiba,kau tak ikut kami"kata Naruto,Kiba tak menjawabnya melainkan memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat ke arah Hinata

"Naruto-kun,asal kau tahu Kiba-kun sedang merajuk,jadi dia tidak akan mau berbicara padamu"kata Hinata

"Hinata-chan,kenapa kau mengatakan itu pada mereka"melihat tingkah kiba yang bisa di bilang lucu membuat Hinata tertawa

"Minna,apa kalian tahu kalau di kelas kita ada pasangan baru "kata Tayuya pada karin,Shion dan yang lainnya "benarkah,siapa itu tayuya"tanya Ino yang juga ada di sana bersama Hinata dan Sakura

"Jadi,kau tidak mengetahuinya Ino,aku pikir temanmu itu akan mengatakannya padamu"

"Maksudmu siapa Tayuya"kini Sakura juga bertanya

"Bukannya Hinata dan Naruto sudah pacaran,sudah jelaskan kalau pasangan baru itu mereka"jelasnya

"Itu tidak benar,aku dan Naruto-kun tidak pacaran"tentang Hinata

"Jangan menyangkalnya Hinata,semenjak adanya kaudisini,Naruto-kun lebih banyak tersenyum dari biasanya,semua orang bahkan tahu itu mungkin Ino dan Sakura juga menyadari itu semua"kata Karin memojokkan Hinata

"Sakura-chan,Ino-chan itu semua tidak benar"mata hinata sudah berkaca-kaca menahan tangis

"kalian semua jangan dengarkan perkataan mereka,Hinata dan Naruto hanya berteman"kata Ino dengan datarnya dan membawa kedua temannya itu pergi meninggalakan kelas

"wah ,sepertinya rencana kita berjalan lancar,kalian lihat tamang kesal ino tadi,tak sia-sia kau mendapapatkan info tentang ino yang menyukai Naruto fuyu"kata Shion senang

Sepulang sekolah Hinata kembali mengajak Ino berbicara"Ino-chan,yang tadi itu tidaklah benar"kata Hinata "iya aku tahu,aku juga yakin kalau itu hanyalah rencana shion dan teman-temannya"jelas ino"Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Shion itu menyukai Naruto"sambungnya "Arigatu Ino-chan karena sudah percaya padaku"

Semenjak perkataan dari Tayuya,Hinata mulai menjauhi Naruto. Naruto menyadari Hinata yang menghindarinya karena sudah tidak tahan Naruto membawa Hinata ke atas atap walaupun dengan paksaan

"Ada apa Naruto-kun"tanya Hinata

"kau menghindariku"kata Naruto "ti...tidak,aku tidak menghindari Naruto-kun"elak Hinata

"jangan berbohong,itu sangat jelas"

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak, **drtt..."** handphone hinata berbunyi yang ternyata pangilan dari ino

"Moshi-moshi,ada apa ino-chan,maaf ino-chan aku lupa,baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang"kata Hinata "gomen naruto-kun,aku harus pergi"kemudian hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatapnya 'kuso' umpat naruto dalam hatinya "kenapa dia menghindariku"

"Jadi benar kau tidak mengetahuinya Dobe"kata sasuke yang sedang duduk di bangku yang ada di atas atap "maksudmu apa teme?"tanya naruto dan duduk di sebelah sasuke

"Gosip tantang kau berpacaran dengan Hinata"jawab sasuke "Jadi memang ada ya gosip tentang itu"kata naruto datar dan pergi meninggalkan sasuke yang kembali tidur di atas kursi

"Apa,,,"teriak sakura yang menarik perhatian para pengunjung cafe

"kecilkan suaramu baka"kata ino yang sedang blushing

"apa itu benar Hinata"Hinata menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan

"tidak aku sangka kau menyukai naruto,padahal selama ini aku menyangka kau menyukai Sai"kata Sakura "Hmm,sejak kapan kau menyukainya"tanya sakura "Entahlah,mungkin saat pertama kali melihatnya"kata ino setengah berfikir,sakura yang mendengarnya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti

"jadi,sekarang ini kau ingin kami mendekatkanmu dengannya"tanya sakura,ino melihat ke arah Sakura dengan wajah bersemu karena malu mendengarkan perkataan Sakura

"Hah baiklah,Hinata mohon kerja samanya"kata sakura "Ta..tapi aku,baiklah akan aku usahakan"jawab Hinata yng tengah menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh

Sakura prov

'Tidak aku sangka,ino yangs selalu bersikap galak pada lelaki ternyata menyukai Naruto. Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir selama ini Ino selalu bersikap baik pada Naruto walaupun masih ada galaknya. Baiklah sekarang ini aku hanya perlu menyatukan mereka berdua'

 **tbc**

Gimana readers,chapter duanya

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**"a sacrifice"**_

 **By: Miftha Zoldyck**

 **Disclaimer:Naruto milik masashi Khisimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **Genre: Hurt/comfort,friendship**

 **Pair : naruhina**

 **Warning : Typo,OOC,dan banyak kesalahan lainnya**

.

.

 **Yo Minna-san...**

 **chapter 3 nya sudah update nih,gomen updatenya lama,tapi di chapter berikutnya Miftha ushain deh untuk updatenya lebih cepat xDD**

 **enjoy n happy** **reading**

 **Chapter 3**

"Minna ada pengumuman sebelum kalian pulang"kata Kakashi sebelum menyelesaikan pelajarannya,semua murid melihat ke arahnya

"Ada kabar gembira untuk kalian semua.."kata kakashi sambil tersenyum"minggu depan akan di adakannya tour ke Suna selama satu minngu,jadi siapkanlah diri kalian sebelum berangkat"sambungnya

"Horeeee"teriak seisi kelas senang mendengar kabar yang dibawa sensei mereka

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi"kakashi pergi meninggalkan kelas yang masih bersorak gembira itu

Hari yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh para murid-murid itupun tiba,sekarang mereka sudah berada di lapangan Konoha Senior High School yang luas itu

"kenapa aku berbeda bus dengan kalian berdua"kata Ino yang kesal karena tidak satu bus dengan Sakura dan Hinata "yang sabar Ino-chan"kata Hinata menenangkan Ino yang sedang kesal

"Tapi hinat..."

"sudahlah Ino,aku dan Hinata memang satu bus tapi tempat duduk kami bahkan berbeda,aku di bagian depan sedangkan Hinata di bagian belakang"potong sakura "Huh,,,kenapa harus para sensei yang mengatur tempat di mana kita akan duduk" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya akan perbuatan sense-sensei mereka "itu karena para sensei ingin membuat kita menjadi lebih akrab lagi dengan para murid lain,mereka tidak ingin kita hanya berteman dengan orng yang itu-itu saja"terang Hinata

"Minna...masuklah ke dalam bus masing-masing"perintah Tsunade yang merupakan kepala sekolah di sekolah itu. Mendengar perintah sang kepala sekolah para murid-murid itu memasuki bus mereka sebangku dengan Tenten dari kelas 3-b,Sakura sebangku dengan Naruto sedangkan Ino dari bus yang lain sebagku dengan Sai

"Ohayou Hinata-chan"sapa Tenten sembari tersenyum

"Ohayou mo Tenten-chan"jawab Hinata yang juga tersenyum. Hinata mersa senang karena dapat sebangku dengan perempuan yang juga dia kenal. Sedangkan sakura merasa sedih melihat orang yang di sukainya tidak duduk bersamanya melainkan dengan Karin padahal dia akan duduk bersama Sasuke tapi malah sama Naruto sahabat karib Sasuke. Naruto melihat pandangan mata Sakura selalu terarah pada Sasuke hanya bisa diam,dia tahu kalau sakura sangt menyukai Sasuke

"Naruto"panggil Sakura,Naruto menoleh ke arah sakura

"Hn,nani?"sakura menatap naruto dengan pandangan tidak yakin "ti..tidak jadi"katanya sambil tersenyum canggung,sebenarnya saat ini hati sakura benar-benar sakit melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum pada karin walaupun hanya senyuman tipis.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu perjalan di dalam bus yang sangat membosankan,akhirnya mereka sampai di Suna dan langsung menuju penginapan untuk beristirahat. Hinata,Sakura,Ino dan Shion sekamar dan Naruto,Sasuke,Kiba serta Sai juga sekamar yang sama sedangkan Shikamaru tidak sekamar dengan mereka.

Sakura,Hinata,dan Ino mereka tengah asyik mengobrol bersama hingga mereka lupa bahwa di kamar itu masih ada satu penghuni lagi "ehm..."terdengar suara deheman dari Shion yang juga menghuni kamar itu

"Ah...gomen Shion-chan karena melupakanmu"kata Hinata menyesali perbuatannya dan di tanggapi dengan senyuman manis (palsu) oleh Shion, Ino yang melihatnyya merasa tidak senang 'kenapa Hinatayang harus minta maaf,itu kan bukan salahnya'kata Ino dalam hatinya. Sakura menyadari ketidak sukaan Ino itu takut akan adanya perselisihan Sakura akhirnya mengajak Shion untuk bergabung,mereka kembali berbincang-bincang.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama 2 jam untuk beristirahat,murid-murid kembali di kumpulkan oleh para panitia

"Berhubung ini hari pertama kita disini kita akan mengunjungi museum"kata tsunade yang membuat para murid-murid menjdi senang karena mereka semua dapat mengunjungi museum yang sangat bersejarah di Suna itu

"wah...wah..." kagum siswa-siswi melihat benda-benda bersejarah di museum itu

"wahhh...museum ini sangat indah,kyaa kawaii"kata Ino senang

"kau benar Ino,tidak aku sangka aku bisa ke sini"kata Sakura membenarkan perkataan Ino

"Hei..hei,lihat itu bukankah mereka yang memiliki museum ini"kata ino menunjuk ke arah sekelompok orang yang sedang di wawamcarai

"Gaara-kun"senyum Hinata mengambang saat melihat sahabatnya yang berada di museum itu,pemilik yang di katakan Ino tadi sebenarnya adalah dari keluarga Sabaku

"Kau kenal dengan mereka Hinata"tanya Sakura. Hinata mengangguk dan dari kejauhan Gaara melihat Hinata yang sedang melihat kearahnya diapun menghampiri Hinata dengan setengah berlari

 **Bruk**

Gaara memeluk Hinata "Hinata"panggilnya, Hinata terkejut karena pelukan yang tanpa aba-aba dari Gaara. Dia merasa malu karena diperhatikan oleh teman-temannya,Hinata melepaskan pelukan dari Gaara membuat Gaara menaikkan salah satu alisnya "Kau memang jahat Hinata"kata Gaara

"ma..maksudmu apa Gaara-kun"tanya Hinata tidak mengerti

"pertama,kau tidak pernah menghubungiku lalu sekarang ketika kau ke Suna juga tidak mengabariku"kata Gaara setengah kesal

"Gomen gaara-kun,aku lupa heheh"kata Hinata sambil tertawa

'Hinata tertawa karena pria ini'pikir Sakura,Ino,Naruto,Sasuke,Kiba,dan Sai sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menguap "Hoammmm"

"jadi,sekarang kau sudah lupa denagnku Hinata"kata gaara penuh selidik

"e..eh buakan begitu gaara-kun"kata hinata cepat dia takut kalau gaara salah paham terhadapnya. Garra tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Hinata yang tidak pernah beubah,gaara menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala hinata "aku hanya bercanda,hahah kau memang selalu lucu jika di kerjai Hinat"kata gaara "gaara-kun"kata hinata kesal yang selalu di jaili oleh gaara dia menggembunggakan pipinya dan langsung saja di cubit oleh gaara

"Ittai.."katanya sambil mengelus pipinya chubby nya

"ehm..."suara sakura yang mengingatkan Hinata pada teman-temannya

"go...gomen minna"sesal hinata "minna kenalkan ini gaara-kun,garaa kun kenalkan ini teman-temanku di Konoha"kata hinata memperkenalkan gaara dengan teman-temannya "sakura,Haruno Sakura"kata sakura

"Hn"jawab gaara dengan datar 'dasar' batin sakura

"gaara-kun,ini Ino Yamanaka,Kiba Inuzuka,Uchiha Sasuke,Nara Shikamaru,Himura Sai dan ini Namikaze Naruto"kata Hinata memperkenalkan teman-temannya pada Gaara sambil menunjuk satu-satu pada mereka

"Hn,Sabaku no Gaara"

Kemudian seseorang memanggil gaara untuk segera kembali ke tempat para tamu yang hadir dalam temuan di Museum keluarganya itu "Jaa...Hinata" kata Gaara dan pergi ke tempatnya semula.

"Huh,,kenapa panda itu sangat hangat denganmu Hinata-chan tapi dengan kami dia seperti orang bisu yang bermuka datar"protes Kiba,Hinata tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Kiba yang kesal itu,Hinata menggelengkan kepalannya "Dia hanya merasa canggung dengan orang yang baru saja di temuinya itu,sebenarnya gaara kun itu orang yang hangat dan baik"jelas Hinata

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari hinata mereka kembali berkeliling untuk melihat peninggalan-peninggalan yang ada di museun itu

"aku tidak menyangka Hinata-chan bisa dekat dengan orang sedatar sabaku itu"

"bilang saja kau cemburu pada sanaku itu karena Hinata lebih dekat dengannya"semua orang yang ada di kamar pria itu tertawa melihat kiba yang semakin kesal karena di pojokkan

 **Bletak**

Kiba menjitak kepala teman-temannya itu "kenapa kau menjitakku,bukankah yang aku katakan itu adalah fakta"kata Sai sambil megelus-ngelus kepalanya begitu pun dengan Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sai dengan muka yang kesal karena juga ikut di jitak oleh Kiba

"hmm...Sasuke mana"tanya Naruto

"Itu...tadi Sakura memanggilnya jadi dia keluar sebentar,aku jadi penasaran apa yang akan di katakan oleh Sakura pada Sasuke "Maksudmu?"tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kiba

"Baka,tentu saja itu aneh bila ada seorang gadis yang memanggil pria malam-malam begini"

"Ano...Kiba bukannya Sasuke bertemu dengan Karin,tadi aku melihat mereka di belakang villa ini"

Setelah mendengar perkataan dari Sai barusan Naruto langsun berlari ke belakang villa,dia tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari teman-temannya itu

 **Bruk...**

Naruto terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang,dia hendak memprotes tapi niatnya dia urungkan karena yang di tabraknya itu adalah orang yang sedang di carinya itu "Sakura-chan,kau...kau kenapa menangis?apa yang terjadi?ayo katakan padaku"pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut naruto,marah...dia sangat marah karena melihat orang yang pernah disukainya sekaligus sahabat kecillnya itu menangis sesegukan,dia pasti akan memukuli orang yang telah berani membuat gadis kecilnya itu menangis tak berdaya

"Na..naruto"jawab sakura memeluk naruto tubuhnya berguncang karena tangis nya itu,naruto membalas pelukan sakura "kenapa,sakura-chan kenapa menangis" sakura masih menangis dia belum bisa berbicara dengan jelas akibat tangisnya itu jadi naruto menyuruhnya untuk tenang dulu baru dia akan menjelaskan masalahnya itu pada dirinya. Setelah beberapa menit tangisan Sakura mereda dan dia mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya,dia mengatakan bahwa Sasuke memanggilnya jadi dia pergi ke tempat dimana sasuke akan menemuinya tapi ketika dia sampai dia malah melihat Sasuke yang sedang berpelukan dengan Karin,hatinya jadi sakit karena melihat orang yang disukainya itu malah berpelukan dengan orang lain di depan matanya,karena tak sanggup melihatnya lagi sakura berlari meninggalkan mereka sambil menangis dan sampailah dia menabrak naruto

"go..gomen Hiks...seharusnya aku tidak menceritakannya pdamu hiks..hiks"sakura kembali menangis,Naruto tidak tahan melihat sakura yang menangis gara-gara sasuke,ingin sekali dia memukul sasuke

"baiklah,jadilah kekasihku Sakura-chan"kata Naruto

'bukan ini yang aku inginkan'batin Naruto

"Ma..maksudmu apa naruto"sakura kaget mendengar hal yang baru saja dikatakan oleh naruto

"jadilah kekasihku"

'tidak,bukan ini yang aku inginkan'batin naruto lagi

"Tapi..." "aku menyayangimu sakura-chan,aku tidak ingin melihat mu menangis seperti ini lagi"potong naruto

"baiklah,akan aku coba"jawab sakura 'benar,aku tidak boleh terlalu mengharapkan sasuke-kun' Naruto memeluk sakura dengan perasaan yang cempur aduk

'sepertinya memang ini yang harus aku lakukan agar tidak melihat sakura menangis lagi'

 **Krakk**

"Hi..hinata"sakura terkejut melihat Hinata yang ada di depan matanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sambil menutup mulutnya "Hinata,apa yang kau lakukan disitu"tanya Naruto,'apa dia mendengarnya'batin naruto

"Hinata go..." "gomen sakura-chan,maaf karena mengganggu kalian"potong hinata dengan suara yang bergetar kemudian dia pergi meninngalkan sakura yang masih menatap kepergian Hinata

"Hinata..gomen gomenne"kata sakura pelan,dia beru tersadar bahwa dia baru saja menghianati temannya-Ino- dia baru ingat kalau Ino menyukai Naruto,dia yakin Hinata pasti sangat kecewa padanya karena dialah yang paling bersemangat mendekatkan Naruto dengan Ino tapi...tapi dia yang malah menghianati sahabatnya sendiri

"Sakura"panggil Sasuke yang sudah berada disitu,Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke "Sasuke-kun"

"Kenapa kau lama se.."perkataan Sasuke terhenti saat melihat Naruto yang mulai menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menatapnya tajam

Sakura menyadari Sasuke yang melihat tangannya di genggam oleh naruto,dia beusaha melepaskan genggaman itu namun percuma genggaman tangan naruto semakin mengerat

"Sakura-chan ayo kita pergi"naruto mengajak Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya

"Tunngu"cegah Sasuke yang melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang akan melangkah pergi meninggalkannya

"Nani?"tanya Naruto tanpa membalikkan badannya

"aku ingin berbicara dengan Sakura"jawabnya datar

"Nande?"

"aku hanya tidak ingin kekasihku berada diluar ketika hari sudah larut begini"jawab Naruto yang tak kalah datarnya dari Sasuke

"a..apa kekasih"Sakuke menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar perkataan Naruto

"Ya...mulai hari ini aku dan Sakura-chan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih"

'gomen teme,aku hanya ingin membuatmu menyadri perasaanmu pada sakura'kata Naruto dalam hatinya

"Souka,selamat"

tbc

makasih ya readers-san,jujur...atas review yang readers berikan makin membuat Miftha semangat dalam melanjutkan fic ini ^^

Arigatou...

see you next chapter,bye-bye...

 **RnR**


	5. Chapter 5

" **Sacrifice** "

 **By: Miftha Zoldyck**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:Naruto milik masashi Khisimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **Genre: Hurt/comfort,friendship**

 **Pair : naruhina slight narusaku,saino**

 **Warning : Typo,OOC,dan banyak kesalahan lainnya**

 **.**

 **,,,,**

 **...**

 **happy reading**

* * *

chapter 5

"Ohayou Ino"sapa Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Ino yang tak jauh ada di depannya. Ino,orang yang di panggil tidak membalas sapaan dari Sakura,dia seolah-olah tak mendengar kalau ada orang yang telah menyapanya,melihat pun tidak walau sebenarnya dia mendengar sapaan itu,dia hanya tak ingin melihat Sakura haitiu hatinya masih sakit karena merasa di hianati oleh sahabatnya itu. Dia masih saja melanjutkan percakapannya dengan seorang siswi yang memang sedari tadi bersamanya. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas 'apa Ino manghindari ku'pikirnya tapi pikiran itu langsung saja di tepisnya,saat ini dia hanya boleh berfikir yang positif saja dan kembali ke kelas untuk menyapa Ino secara langsung. Namun, lagi-lagi ada hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Ino,tidak seperti tadi saat Ino tidak mendengarnya,saat ini dia bahkan tidak dapat melihat wajah sahabatnya itu karena Ino di panggil oleh Kurenai –sensei dan lagi-lagi dia hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Tak lama kemudian masuklah Asuma-sensei yang memang mengajar pada hari itu jadilah dia seorang diri tanpa kedua sahabatnya dan dengan malasnya Sakura harus memperhatikan pelajaran dari Asuma,jika tidak mungkin dia akan kena hukum karena tidak belajar dengan serius.

Sakura duduk dengan lesu di bangku kantin,dengan mengaduk-aduk jus jeruk yang di belinya tadi tanpa ada minat untuk meminumnya. "Karin,bisakah kau lihat ada orang yang sedang kesepian,duduk seorang diri tanpa seorang pun bersamanya"kata Shion yang memang sengaja untuk menyindi Sakura yang duduk di meja sebelah mereka "Ah kau benar Shion,mungkin dia di tinggalkan ooleh sahabat-sahabatnya karena telah menjadi seorang penghianat"kata Karin membenarkan perkataan Shion. Sakura menatap tak suka pada orang-orang yang tengah membicarakannya,kesabarannya pun telah habis dia benar-benar kesal saat ini "Bisakah kalian diam"katanya dengan nada dingin dan datar "Ups... apa kau tersinggung Sakura,padahal kami sedang tidak membicarakanmu,tapi...sepertinya kau juga mengalami hala yang sama dengan yang kami bicarakan tadi"kata Karin yang berhasil membuat Sakura tambah emosi. Hampir saja Sakura akan menampar Karin,namun hal itu tidak terjadi karena Ino sudah menahan tangannya.

"Jangan gunakan tanganmu untuk menyentuh mereka"kata Ino memandang jijik pada Karin dkk

"Ino,kau masih mau berteman dengan seseorang yang telah menghianatimu"kata Shion pada Ino dengan pandangan tak percaya

"Menghianatiku?memangnya apa yang telah di lakukan Sakura hingga dia telah menghianatiku"

"Bukankah dia telah merebut orang yang kau sukai"kata Shion yang sukses membuat Ino terkejut 'dari mana dia bisa tahu'batin Ino

"Maksudmu apa...? kuperingatkan pada kalian,jangan pernah untuk ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain,urus saja urusan kalian"kat Ino datar dan pergi meninggalkan Karin dkk sambil menarik tangan Sakura

"Arigatou"kata Sakura pada Ino,sedangkan Ino hanya memalingkan wajahnya 'tidak,tidak ino kau tidak boleh seperti ini,bukankah kau sudah janji akan bersikap seperti biasa pada Sakura'batin Ino,dengan sekali hembusan nafas Ino melihat Sakura sambil tersenyum "itu sudah kewajiban aku sebagai sahabatmu Sakura,jadi santai saja..."kata Ino "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya,soalnya aku masih ada urusan dengan Kurenai-sensei"sambungnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura

Sikapa Ino pada Sakura masih sama tapi dia lebih cenderung menghindar,sudah dua heri semenjak Ino menolong Sakura dari Karin dan juga hari ini Hinata akan kembali ke sekolah setelah tidak masuk selama dua hari

"kau dari mana saja Hinata,aku merindukanmu"guman Ino di sela pelukannya pada Hinata. Hinata yang baru saja memasuki kelas dan langsung mendapatkan pelukan hanya terkejut tapi setelah mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya dia jadi biasa saja "I..Ino-chan"katanya pelan dan membalas pelukan Ino. Hinata tahu saat ini Ino masih sedih karena kejadian itu

"Hinata-chan...aku merindukanmu"teriak Kiba,Ino melepaskn pelukan Kiba dan menatap Kiba dengan kesal

"eh.."kata Hinata terkeju mendengar teriakan Kiba "kau berisik sekali Kiba"kata Ino dan dijawab dengan cibiran oleh Kiba

"Ohayou minna"terdengar suara Sakura yang memberikan sapa pada teman-temannya

 **Jleb**

Sakit,seperti ada yang menusuk Hinata tepat di dadanya,inilah yang tidak ingin Hinata lihat –Naruto dan Sakura- mereka saling berpegangan tangan. Hinata melihat ke arah tangan Sakura dan Naruto 'Ino' batin Hinata,kemudian melihat ke arah Ino yang ternyata juga melihat ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari Ino dan Hinata yang melihat ke arah tangannya dan Naruto langsung saja melepaskan genggamannya an berjalan menuju kedua sahabatnya itu

"Kau sudah mulai sekolah lagi Hinata?"tanya Sakura,namun dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Hinata "Hinata"panggil Sakura sekali lagi "Eh,ah y-ya"jawab Hinata gugup

"Hei kalian bertiga,kenapa dengan kalian?,kenapa kalian menjadi canggung jika bersama tidak seperti biasanya,dan kalian Ino-Sakura semenjak pulang dari Suna kalian menjadi lebih banyak diam"kata Kiba. Naruto membenarkan perkataan Kiba,memang selama ini dia merasa Ino dan Sakura lebih banyak diam

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?"tanya Naruto datar "Maksudmu apa?"tanya Ino balik "Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Huh..apa urusanmu dengan kami" 'asal kau tahu Naruto,kau lah dalang dari pertengkaran kami'lanjut Ino dalam hatinya. Naruto menatap Ino dengan tajam. 'cukup,aku sudah tidak tahan lagi'batin Ino kemudian dia lari meninggalkan kelas air mata sudah membasahi pipinya. Hinata mengejar Ino sambil memanggil namanya berharap Ino akan menghentikan langkahnya sedangkan Sakura mulai memarahi Naruto "kau tidak perlu seperti itu Naruto"kata Sakura dan berlari menyusul kedua sahabatnya. Naruto menarik rambutnya frustasi,padahal dia hanya menatap Ino tajam tapi dianya malah menangis sambil menangis

"kau memang selalu bodoh,Dobe"kata Sasuke dan pergi ke luar kelas

"Sudah cukup kau sakiti Ino,Naruto"kata Sai dingin dan juga mengikuti Sasuke ke luar kelas

Hinata masih saja mengejar Ino "Ino-chan,tunggu"teriak Hinata dan berhasil membuat Ino menghentikan larinya "Hiks...Hiks..bodoh kenapa aku malah menangis"kat Ino dalam tangisnya "Go-gomen Ino-chan karena tidak ada di sisimu saat itu"kata Hinata memeluk Ino "kau tidak salah Hinata,aku yang bodoh karena salah menganggap tentang perasanku padanya"Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Hinata dengan senyum kikuk

"Ino..Hinata..hah..hah"panggil Sakura sambil memegangi lututnya karena kelelahan mengejar kedua sahabatnya. Setelah merasa baikan Sakura memandang keduanya dengan pandangan menyesal "Ma-maaf,maaf sudah menghianatimu Ino,tapi..." "Sudahlah Sakura,aku tidak ingin membahas itu lagi"potong Ino

"tapi..."

"Maaf...karena ke egoisanku membuat kalian susah,itu semua hak Naruto memilih siapa yang ia inginkan berada di sisinya,maaf karena telah menghindarimu Sakura,aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikiranku dan aku baru sadar bahwa aku tidak boleh egois"kata Ino yang lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Sakura

"Aku juga minta maaf,seharusnyaaku tidak menerima Naruto waktu itu,jujur ketika itu aku dalam keadaan kacau makanya aku menerima Naruto karena tidak ada pilihan lagi"

"ti..tidak ada pilihan lagi"kata Hinata tak percaya dengan perkataan Sakura

"Maaf Hinata,saat itu sedang patah hati,kemudian Naruto datang danmenawariku untuk menjadi kekasihnya"kata Sakura menjelaskannya pada Hinata "Sudahlah Hinata,yang terpenting aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu dengan kalian"kata Ino dengan nada malu-malunya "tunggu dulu Ino,aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian..."kata Sakura yang juga dengan wajah malu-malunya "Sebenarnya aku dan Naruto sudah tidak memiliki hubungan dan juga saat Ini aku sudah menjadi pacarnya -kun dan juga aku dn Naruto hanya pacaran selama 2 hari"

"A-apa"teriak Ino "Kemaren Sasuke-kun menyatakan perasaannya padaku tepat di depan naruto. Jujur...aku senang karen Sasuke-kun memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku tapi aku merasa tidak enak pada Naruto"Sakura memberi jeda dalam perkataannya "Namun,Naruto tahu kalau aku memiliki perasaan pada Sasuke-kun,karena itu dia memutuskan hubungan ku dengan dirinya tapi..dengan syarat,aku dan dirinya akan berangkat ke sekolah dengan bergandengan tangan"jelas Sakura yang membuat Ino mengangguk mengerti tapi berbeda dengan Hinata yan mati-matian supaya tidak menangis

"Lalu,kenapa dia ingin bergandengan tangan denganmu Sakura"tanya Ino

"Katanya,dia ingin membalas dendam pada Sasuke-kun karena telah membuat aku menangis"jawab Sakura dengan entengnya "Jadi,apa yang ingin kau katakan Ino?"tanya Sakura yang mulai penasaran dengan apa yang ingin di katakan Ino pada mereka

"Sebenarnya...aku dan Sai-kun juga sudah jadian tadi malam"kata Ino dengan wajah yang bersemu

 **Tes**

Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Hinata,tapi belum di sadari oleh Ino dan Sakura karena Hinata masih menundukkan kepalanya

"Aku baru sadar ternyata perasaanku pada Naruto hanya sebatas rasa kagum,jadi aku mohon maaf sekali lagi pada kalian"lanjut Ino

"Apa-apaan ini"kata Hinata dengan suara yang gentir

"Hinata,apa ,maksudmu?"tanya Sakura dan Ino secara bersamaan. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan wajahny yang sudah basah oleh air matanya "Hiks..Hiks...apa-apaan kalian ini?"tanya Hinata lirih "Hinata kenapa kau menangis"tanya Ino mendekati Hinata "Berhenti...hiks"teriak Hinata "jangan mendekat"katanya lagi "Hi..Hinata"guman Sakura

"ke-kenapa...Hiks..kenapa kalian seperti ini...kenapa?kenapa kalian dengan mudahnya berpaling dari Naruto-kun Hiks..Hiks"kata Hinata dan mundur ke belakang

"Hinata,jangan mundur"teriak Sakura dan melangkah mendekati Hinata "Aku bilang jangan mendekat"teriak Hinata lagi

"kenapa kalian dengan mudahnya berpaling dengn Naruto-kun,aku bahkan merelakan perasaanku padanya hanya demi membuat kaliaan berbahagia dengannya,Sakura-chan...kenapa kau dengan teganya menjadikan Naruto-kun sebagai pelampiasan perasaanmu,dia akan tersakiti Sakura-chan"kata Hinata lirih

"Apa yang kau katakan Hinata atau jangan-jangan..."

"Hahah...betapa bodohnya aku,seharusnya aku tidak melakukan semua ini,go-gomen seharusnya aku tidak membentak kalian"kata Hinata dan ketika dia hengak berbalik ternya dia terjatuh yang mengakibatkandia jatuh berguling-guling di tangga

"Hinata"teriak Ino dan Sakura. Naruto yang memang mencari ketiga wanita itu terkecut melihat Hinata yang bergulung-gulung di tangga

 **Deg**

"Hi..Hinata"teriak Naruto,Naruto berlari menuju Hinata yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Naruto memeluk Hinata membuat seragamnya kotor karena darah yang keluar dari kepala Hinata "Hi..Hinata bangun,hei jangan bercanda ayo bangun"kata Naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata

 **Tes**

Naruto menangis,perih...itulah yang di rasakannya ketika melihat orang yang telah mengisi hatinya terluka di depan mata

"Apa yang kalian lakukan,cepat panggil ambulance"bentak Naruto pada Sakura dan Ino. Para siswa-siswi dan guru-guru sudah berada di temoat kecelakaan itu. Naruto mengangkat Hinata dan berlari menuju gerbang sekolah,yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah membawa Hinata kerumah sakit sat ini juga,karena dia takut gadis yang di cintainya akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya

Naruto mencintai Hinata?

Ya...selam ini Naruto memang mencintai Hinata namun,dia tidak pernah memperlihatkannya. Dia takut jika Hinata mengetahui perasaannya ia akan menolak Naruto dan menjauhinya. Perasaan menyesal hinggap di hatinya,seharusnya dia tidak boleh takut jika ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata

 _Jujur..._

Mendengar Hinata memarahi Ino dan Sakura karena telah mempermainkan perasaannya membuat hatinya senang. Karena dengan tidak langsung Hinata telah mengatakan bahwa dia juga menyukai Naruto tapi..semuanya terlambat,Hinata telah lebih dulu mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat drinya hilang kesadaran

'Kami-sama,selamatkan Hinata'doa Naruto dalam hatinya

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

Tbc...

* * *

Kyaa... Akhirnya chapter 5 update juga

Serius Miftha minta maaf karena udah hampir sebulan nggak update T_T

Gomen...gomen Reader-san.

Mifha harap readers sekalian menyukai chapter kali in^^. MIftha nggak bosan-bosan loh minta readers sekalian untuk ngasih review. Jadi Miftha harap readers mau ngasih review biar Miftha makin semangat lanjutin ceritanya. Sebenarnya chapter selanjutnya udah ada sih,tapi Miftha bakalan update kalau Miftha dapat reviw dari readers sekalian

.

.

.

 **thanks to**

 **Guest,Harumi tsubaki,Lavienda,pocong keselek jengkol**

Jaa ne...

See you next chapter ,byebye^^


	6. Chapter 6

" **Sacrifice** "

 **By: Miftha Zoldyck**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:Naruto milik masashi Khisimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **Genre: Hurt/comfort,friendship**

 **Pair : naruhina slight narusaku,saino**

 **Warning : Typo,OOC,dan banyak kesalahan lainnya**

 **.**

 **,,,,**

 **...**

 **happy reading**

* * *

chapter 5

"Ohayou Ino"sapa Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Ino yang tak jauh ada di depannya. Ino,orang yang di panggil tidak membalas sapaan dari Sakura,dia seolah-olah tak mendengar kalau ada orang yang telah menyapanya,melihat pun tidak walau sebenarnya dia mendengar sapaan itu,dia hanya tak ingin melihat Sakura haitiu hatinya masih sakit karena merasa di hianati oleh sahabatnya itu. Dia masih saja melanjutkan percakapannya dengan seorang siswi yang memang sedari tadi bersamanya. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas 'apa Ino manghindari ku'pikirnya tapi pikiran itu langsung saja di tepisnya,saat ini dia hanya boleh berfikir yang positif saja dan kembali ke kelas untuk menyapa Ino secara langsung. Namun, lagi-lagi ada hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Ino,tidak seperti tadi saat Ino tidak mendengarnya,saat ini dia bahkan tidak dapat melihat wajah sahabatnya itu karena Ino di panggil oleh Kurenai –sensei dan lagi-lagi dia hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Tak lama kemudian masuklah Asuma-sensei yang memang mengajar pada hari itu jadilah dia seorang diri tanpa kedua sahabatnya dan dengan malasnya Sakura harus memperhatikan pelajaran dari Asuma,jika tidak mungkin dia akan kena hukum karena tidak belajar dengan serius.

Sakura duduk dengan lesu di bangku kantin,dengan mengaduk-aduk jus jeruk yang di belinya tadi tanpa ada minat untuk meminumnya. "Karin,bisakah kau lihat ada orang yang sedang kesepian,duduk seorang diri tanpa seorang pun bersamanya"kata Shion yang memang sengaja untuk menyindi Sakura yang duduk di meja sebelah mereka "Ah kau benar Shion,mungkin dia di tinggalkan ooleh sahabat-sahabatnya karena telah menjadi seorang penghianat"kata Karin membenarkan perkataan Shion. Sakura menatap tak suka pada orang-orang yang tengah membicarakannya,kesabarannya pun telah habis dia benar-benar kesal saat ini "Bisakah kalian diam"katanya dengan nada dingin dan datar "Ups... apa kau tersinggung Sakura,padahal kami sedang tidak membicarakanmu,tapi...sepertinya kau juga mengalami hala yang sama dengan yang kami bicarakan tadi"kata Karin yang berhasil membuat Sakura tambah emosi. Hampir saja Sakura akan menampar Karin,namun hal itu tidak terjadi karena Ino sudah menahan tangannya.

"Jangan gunakan tanganmu untuk menyentuh mereka"kata Ino memandang jijik pada Karin dkk

"Ino,kau masih mau berteman dengan seseorang yang telah menghianatimu"kata Shion pada Ino dengan pandangan tak percaya

"Menghianatiku?memangnya apa yang telah di lakukan Sakura hingga dia telah menghianatiku"

"Bukankah dia telah merebut orang yang kau sukai"kata Shion yang sukses membuat Ino terkejut 'dari mana dia bisa tahu'batin Ino

"Maksudmu apa...? kuperingatkan pada kalian,jangan pernah untuk ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain,urus saja urusan kalian"kat Ino datar dan pergi meninggalkan Karin dkk sambil menarik tangan Sakura

"Arigatou"kata Sakura pada Ino,sedangkan Ino hanya memalingkan wajahnya 'tidak,tidak ino kau tidak boleh seperti ini,bukankah kau sudah janji akan bersikap seperti biasa pada Sakura'batin Ino,dengan sekali hembusan nafas Ino melihat Sakura sambil tersenyum "itu sudah kewajiban aku sebagai sahabatmu Sakura,jadi santai saja..."kata Ino "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya,soalnya aku masih ada urusan dengan Kurenai-sensei"sambungnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura

Sikapa Ino pada Sakura masih sama tapi dia lebih cenderung menghindar,sudah dua heri semenjak Ino menolong Sakura dari Karin dan juga hari ini Hinata akan kembali ke sekolah setelah tidak masuk selama dua hari

"kau dari mana saja Hinata,aku merindukanmu"guman Ino di sela pelukannya pada Hinata. Hinata yang baru saja memasuki kelas dan langsung mendapatkan pelukan hanya terkejut tapi setelah mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya dia jadi biasa saja "I..Ino-chan"katanya pelan dan membalas pelukan Ino. Hinata tahu saat ini Ino masih sedih karena kejadian itu

"Hinata-chan...aku merindukanmu"teriak Kiba,Ino melepaskn pelukan Kiba dan menatap Kiba dengan kesal

"eh.."kata Hinata terkeju mendengar teriakan Kiba "kau berisik sekali Kiba"kata Ino dan dijawab dengan cibiran oleh Kiba

"Ohayou minna"terdengar suara Sakura yang memberikan sapa pada teman-temannya

 **Jleb**

Sakit,seperti ada yang menusuk Hinata tepat di dadanya,inilah yang tidak ingin Hinata lihat –Naruto dan Sakura- mereka saling berpegangan tangan. Hinata melihat ke arah tangan Sakura dan Naruto 'Ino' batin Hinata,kemudian melihat ke arah Ino yang ternyata juga melihat ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari Ino dan Hinata yang melihat ke arah tangannya dan Naruto langsung saja melepaskan genggamannya an berjalan menuju kedua sahabatnya itu

"Kau sudah mulai sekolah lagi Hinata?"tanya Sakura,namun dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Hinata "Hinata"panggil Sakura sekali lagi "Eh,ah y-ya"jawab Hinata gugup

"Hei kalian bertiga,kenapa dengan kalian?,kenapa kalian menjadi canggung jika bersama tidak seperti biasanya,dan kalian Ino-Sakura semenjak pulang dari Suna kalian menjadi lebih banyak diam"kata Kiba. Naruto membenarkan perkataan Kiba,memang selama ini dia merasa Ino dan Sakura lebih banyak diam

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?"tanya Naruto datar "Maksudmu apa?"tanya Ino balik "Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Huh..apa urusanmu dengan kami" 'asal kau tahu Naruto,kau lah dalang dari pertengkaran kami'lanjut Ino dalam hatinya. Naruto menatap Ino dengan tajam. 'cukup,aku sudah tidak tahan lagi'batin Ino kemudian dia lari meninggalkan kelas air mata sudah membasahi pipinya. Hinata mengejar Ino sambil memanggil namanya berharap Ino akan menghentikan langkahnya sedangkan Sakura mulai memarahi Naruto "kau tidak perlu seperti itu Naruto"kata Sakura dan berlari menyusul kedua sahabatnya. Naruto menarik rambutnya frustasi,padahal dia hanya menatap Ino tajam tapi dianya malah menangis sambil menangis

"kau memang selalu bodoh,Dobe"kata Sasuke dan pergi ke luar kelas

"Sudah cukup kau sakiti Ino,Naruto"kata Sai dingin dan juga mengikuti Sasuke ke luar kelas

Hinata masih saja mengejar Ino "Ino-chan,tunggu"teriak Hinata dan berhasil membuat Ino menghentikan larinya "Hiks...Hiks..bodoh kenapa aku malah menangis"kat Ino dalam tangisnya "Go-gomen Ino-chan karena tidak ada di sisimu saat itu"kata Hinata memeluk Ino "kau tidak salah Hinata,aku yang bodoh karena salah menganggap tentang perasanku padanya"Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Hinata dengan senyum kikuk

"Ino..Hinata..hah..hah"panggil Sakura sambil memegangi lututnya karena kelelahan mengejar kedua sahabatnya. Setelah merasa baikan Sakura memandang keduanya dengan pandangan menyesal "Ma-maaf,maaf sudah menghianatimu Ino,tapi..." "Sudahlah Sakura,aku tidak ingin membahas itu lagi"potong Ino

"tapi..."

"Maaf...karena ke egoisanku membuat kalian susah,itu semua hak Naruto memilih siapa yang ia inginkan berada di sisinya,maaf karena telah menghindarimu Sakura,aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikiranku dan aku baru sadar bahwa aku tidak boleh egois"kata Ino yang lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Sakura

"Aku juga minta maaf,seharusnyaaku tidak menerima Naruto waktu itu,jujur ketika itu aku dalam keadaan kacau makanya aku menerima Naruto karena tidak ada pilihan lagi"

"ti..tidak ada pilihan lagi"kata Hinata tak percaya dengan perkataan Sakura

"Maaf Hinata,saat itu sedang patah hati,kemudian Naruto datang danmenawariku untuk menjadi kekasihnya"kata Sakura menjelaskannya pada Hinata "Sudahlah Hinata,yang terpenting aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu dengan kalian"kata Ino dengan nada malu-malunya "tunggu dulu Ino,aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian..."kata Sakura yang juga dengan wajah malu-malunya "Sebenarnya aku dan Naruto sudah tidak memiliki hubungan dan juga saat Ini aku sudah menjadi pacarnya -kun dan juga aku dn Naruto hanya pacaran selama 2 hari"

"A-apa"teriak Ino "Kemaren Sasuke-kun menyatakan perasaannya padaku tepat di depan naruto. Jujur...aku senang karen Sasuke-kun memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku tapi aku merasa tidak enak pada Naruto"Sakura memberi jeda dalam perkataannya "Namun,Naruto tahu kalau aku memiliki perasaan pada Sasuke-kun,karena itu dia memutuskan hubungan ku dengan dirinya tapi..dengan syarat,aku dan dirinya akan berangkat ke sekolah dengan bergandengan tangan"jelas Sakura yang membuat Ino mengangguk mengerti tapi berbeda dengan Hinata yan mati-matian supaya tidak menangis

"Lalu,kenapa dia ingin bergandengan tangan denganmu Sakura"tanya Ino

"Katanya,dia ingin membalas dendam pada Sasuke-kun karena telah membuat aku menangis"jawab Sakura dengan entengnya "Jadi,apa yang ingin kau katakan Ino?"tanya Sakura yang mulai penasaran dengan apa yang ingin di katakan Ino pada mereka

"Sebenarnya...aku dan Sai-kun juga sudah jadian tadi malam"kata Ino dengan wajah yang bersemu

 **Tes**

Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Hinata,tapi belum di sadari oleh Ino dan Sakura karena Hinata masih menundukkan kepalanya

"Aku baru sadar ternyata perasaanku pada Naruto hanya sebatas rasa kagum,jadi aku mohon maaf sekali lagi pada kalian"lanjut Ino

"Apa-apaan ini"kata Hinata dengan suara yang gentir

"Hinata,apa ,maksudmu?"tanya Sakura dan Ino secara bersamaan. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan wajahny yang sudah basah oleh air matanya "Hiks..Hiks...apa-apaan kalian ini?"tanya Hinata lirih "Hinata kenapa kau menangis"tanya Ino mendekati Hinata "Berhenti...hiks"teriak Hinata "jangan mendekat"katanya lagi "Hi..Hinata"guman Sakura

"ke-kenapa...Hiks..kenapa kalian seperti ini...kenapa?kenapa kalian dengan mudahnya berpaling dari Naruto-kun Hiks..Hiks"kata Hinata dan mundur ke belakang

"Hinata,jangan mundur"teriak Sakura dan melangkah mendekati Hinata "Aku bilang jangan mendekat"teriak Hinata lagi

"kenapa kalian dengan mudahnya berpaling dengn Naruto-kun,aku bahkan merelakan perasaanku padanya hanya demi membuat kaliaan berbahagia dengannya,Sakura-chan...kenapa kau dengan teganya menjadikan Naruto-kun sebagai pelampiasan perasaanmu,dia akan tersakiti Sakura-chan"kata Hinata lirih

"Apa yang kau katakan Hinata atau jangan-jangan..."

"Hahah...betapa bodohnya aku,seharusnya aku tidak melakukan semua ini,go-gomen seharusnya aku tidak membentak kalian"kata Hinata dan ketika dia hengak berbalik ternya dia terjatuh yang mengakibatkandia jatuh berguling-guling di tangga

"Hinata"teriak Ino dan Sakura. Naruto yang memang mencari ketiga wanita itu terkecut melihat Hinata yang bergulung-gulung di tangga

 **Deg**

"Hi..Hinata"teriak Naruto,Naruto berlari menuju Hinata yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Naruto memeluk Hinata membuat seragamnya kotor karena darah yang keluar dari kepala Hinata "Hi..Hinata bangun,hei jangan bercanda ayo bangun"kata Naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata

 **Tes**

Naruto menangis,perih...itulah yang di rasakannya ketika melihat orang yang telah mengisi hatinya terluka di depan mata

"Apa yang kalian lakukan,cepat panggil ambulance"bentak Naruto pada Sakura dan Ino. Para siswa-siswi dan guru-guru sudah berada di temoat kecelakaan itu. Naruto mengangkat Hinata dan berlari menuju gerbang sekolah,yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah membawa Hinata kerumah sakit sat ini juga,karena dia takut gadis yang di cintainya akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya

Naruto mencintai Hinata?

Ya...selam ini Naruto memang mencintai Hinata namun,dia tidak pernah memperlihatkannya. Dia takut jika Hinata mengetahui perasaannya ia akan menolak Naruto dan menjauhinya. Perasaan menyesal hinggap di hatinya,seharusnya dia tidak boleh takut jika ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata

 _Jujur..._

Mendengar Hinata memarahi Ino dan Sakura karena telah mempermainkan perasaannya membuat hatinya senang. Karena dengan tidak langsung Hinata telah mengatakan bahwa dia juga menyukai Naruto tapi..semuanya terlambat,Hinata telah lebih dulu mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat drinya hilang kesadaran

'Kami-sama,selamatkan Hinata'doa Naruto dalam hatinya

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

Tbc...

* * *

Kyaa... Akhirnya chapter 5 update juga

Serius Miftha minta maaf karena udah hampir sebulan nggak update T_T

Gomen...gomen Reader-san.

Mifha harap readers sekalian menyukai chapter kali in^^. MIftha nggak bosan-bosan loh minta readers sekalian untuk ngasih review. Jadi Miftha harap readers mau ngasih review biar Miftha makin semangat lanjutin ceritanya. Sebenarnya chapter selanjutnya udah ada sih,tapi Miftha bakalan update kalau Miftha dapat reviw dari readers sekalian

.

.

.

 **thanks to**

 **Guest,Harumi tsubaki,Lavienda,pocong keselek jengkol**

Jaa ne...

See you next chapter ,byebye^^


	7. Chapter 7

Saat ini masih berada di UGD,keluarganya oun juga telah sampai di rumah sakit. Semua orang terlihat cemas tak terkecuali pemuda dengan surai blonde,Naruto terlihat sangat kacau yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah keselamatan Hinata. Mana ada orang yang mau di tinggalkan oleh seseorang yang di sayanginya dan itulah yang di rasakan oleh Naruto saat ini

"Naruto,Sakura,Ino"panggil Sasuke sedangkan yang di panggil menatap ke arahnya "Ikut aku"katanya dan berjalan mendahului tiga orang yang di panggilnya tadi. Merasa ada sesuatu yang penting mereka bertiga berjalan mengikuti Sasuke menuju taman belakang rumah sakit,sesampainya di tempat tujuannya Sasuke memberikan sebuah buku kecil berwarna lavender pada Naruto "Bacalah"perintahnya "Apa ini?"tanya Naruto "Jangan banyak bertanya,baca saja"merasa tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih memuaskan dari Sasuke,Naruto mulai membuka buku yang diberikan padanya tadi. Sakura dan ino yang juga penasaran dengan buku yang di bawa Sasuke mereka pun mendekati Naruto untuk melihat isi dari buku tersebut. Naruto terus membalikkan lembar demi lembar pada buku yang ternyata diary dari Hinata,sampai matanya tertuju pada kalimata yang membuat hatinya menjadi sesak

 _ **21 November 2015**_

A _ku tahu ini salah...Perasaan yang terpendam ini,seharusnya tidak timbul_

 _Aku menyukainya,namun...Sahabatku juga menyukainya_

 _Jadi,aku tahu harus apa..Mengalah adalah jawabannya. Tentu saja aku lebih mementingkan persahabatan ketimbang malah menghancurkannya,_

 _Hey..._

 _Jangan sebut aku seseorang yang kalah sebelum berperang,karena...nyatanya aku memang tidak berniat untuk berperang. Aku akan mencoba menghilangkan rasa ini_

 _Jangan tanyakan bagaimana dengan hatiku karena hatiku tidak penting untuk dipikirkan saat ini._

 _Namun tenang saja,aku akan tetap menyayangimu -Naruto-kun-_

 _ **Hinata**_

Deg

Bagaikan di hujam beribu panah,itulah yang di rasakan oleh Naruto,Sakura dan Ino

"Hiks..Hikss..Hinata no baka,bagaimana mungkin perasaanmu tidak penting"tangis Ino menyesali ke egoisannya,dan Naruto berpikir betapa bodohnya dirinya yang telah membuat Hinata sengsara selama ini sedangkan Sakura saat ini tengah menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke

"Bacalah laman terakhirnya"setelah mendengarkan intruksi dari Sasuke,Naruto kembali membuka laman terakhir dari diary tersebut kemudian membacanya dengar suar a yang bisa di dengar oleh Sakura dan Ino karena kemungkinan ino dan Sakura masih belum sanggup untuk membacanya kembali

 _ **2 Februari 2016**_

 _Cukup,cukup sudah..._

 _Ini tidak semudah yang aku pikirkan,aku...aku tidak kuat merasakan ini semua_

 _Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun_

 _Bukannya menghilang namun,rasa ini semakin membelegu_

 _Aku tidak dapat memegang kata-kataku untuk menghilangkan rasa ini padamu_

 _Kumohon..._

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan karena aku begitu mencintaimu_

 _ **Hinata**_

Seakan kembali dihujami dengan seribu panah,hati Naruto lagi-lagi terluka. Seakan merasakan bagaimana perasaan Hinta yang menanggung beban seberat itu,menyesal...dia menyesal karena mengajak Sakura untuk menjadi kekasihnya yang di mana dia sendiri yang memberitahukan pada Hinata bahwa dia telah menjalin suatu hubungan dengan sakura. Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal itu "Naruto"panggil Sakura pada Naruto yang terlihat kacau

"Gomen gomenne Hinata,Hiks..maaf karena tidak memperhatikan perasaanmu selama ini"kata Ino di sela tangisnya. Ino terjatuh terduduk di tanah dan bersamaan dengan itu Sai tiba dan memanggilnya "Ino-chan"katanya dan memeluk Ino yang tengah sesegukan

"aku ingin mengatakan pada kalian kalau Hinata sudah sadar dan untungnya kepalanya tidak terluka parah hanya mengalami luka yang harus dijahit"setelah mendengar perkataan sai,Naruto langsung pergi menemui Hinata tanpa menunggu teman-temannya yang masih sesegukan

"Naruto nii-chan"panggil Hanabi yang melihat Naruto berdiri di depan pintu dimana Hinata berada dengan raut wajah yang masih bimbang "ah..Hanabi-chan"kata Naruto setengah terkejut melihat Hanabi yang tiba-tiba muncul "kenapa tidak masuk"tanya nya

"itu.." "ah benar Hinata nee-san sedang tertidur tapi setidaknya Naruto-nii masih bisa melihatnya"potong Hanabi

"kau mau kemana Hanabi-chan?" tanya Naruto

"Aku mau ke kantin,maukah kau menemani Hinata-nee,Naruto-nii"jawab Hanabi __dan bertanya pada Naruto

"tentu saja aku mau"jawab Naruto dan memasuki ruangan dimana Hinata tertidur di atas kasur __

"Hai"sapa Naruto pada Hinata yang tentunya tidak akan di jawab oleh Hinata karena dia tengah tertidur, **TIDAK**...Hinata tidak tidur melainkan hanya memejamkan matanya. Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata,pandangannya tidak lepas memerhatikan wajah Hinata yang sedang tertidur menurutnya. Naruto tidak pernah menyangka wanita yang telah mengisi hatinya telah melakukan sebuah pengorbanan yang besar untuk para sahabatnya,sungguh mulia hatinya pikir Naruto. Naruto tidak tahu di balik senyum Hinata selama ini tersimpan luka yang dalam

"Aishiteru Hinata-chan"kata Naruto pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Hinata

Ceklek

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampakkan dua pasang manusia yang memasuki ruangan dimana Hinata di rawat. Melihat kedatangan orang lain Naruto langsung melepaskan pegangan tanganya pada Hinata dan kembali memasang wajah datar

"Bagaiman keadaan Hinata?"tanya sakura yang ternyata orang yang memasuki ruangan itu bersama Ino,Sasuke dan Sai. "Dia sedang tidur"jawab Naruto seadanya kemudian memandang kedua temannya "aku lapar,antarkan aku ke kantin"ajak Naruto dan berjalan mendahulii kedua temannya itu,tanpa menjawab perkataan Naruto,Sasuke dan Sai langsung mengikuti langkakh Naruto,tapi sebelum keluar Naruto menatap Sakura "ikutlah dengan kami"ajaknya "Sasuke benar,kalian belum makan kan? Jadi ikutlah dengan kami"kata Sai membenarkan perkataan Sasuke

"tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata"tanya Sakura

"Hinata tidak apa-apa"kata Naruto __

"Hah...baiklah"Sakura dan Ino pun mengikuti ketiga pria tersebut

Merasa semua orang sudah keluar Hinata membuka matanya,jika kalian ingin tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini? __Jawabannya adalah antara senang dan sedih. Tentu saja diantara kedua itu tapi itu memang benar setengah hati Hinata merasa karena perasaanya terbalaskan dan setengahnya lagi merasa sedih karena dia masih memikirkan tentang kejadian tadi pagi di sekolahnya,dia juga merasa kesal pada sahabatnya,dia berpikir kenapa Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa mempermainkan persaan Naruto. Walaupun dia tahu teman-temannya tidak bisa di salahkan karena mereka tidak mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Hinata pada Naruto .

Hinata merasa bersalah pada Sakura dan Ino karena telah membentak mereka ,Hinata sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk meminta maaf pada kedua sahabat manisnya itu.

Hinata mengubah posisinya yang tadi berbaring menjadi duduk menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantal yang sudah dia tegakkan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya yang masih terasa nyeri karena jahitan di kepalanya akibat jatuh dari tangga tadi. Pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka yang membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang telah membuka pintu di ruangan dimana dia berada. Kaget,itulah yang dirasakan oleh Hinata melihat Sakura dan Ino yang telah memasuki ruangan itu dan secara reflek Hinata kembali menidurkan dirinya dengan membelakangi sakura dan Ino. Melihat itu,Sakura dan Ino menghampiri Hinata yang menurut pemikiran mereka sedang tidak ingin menemui mereka

"Hinata,apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"tanya Ino

"..."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata

"ap kau sudah makan?"

"..."

Dan lagi-lagi Ino tidak mendapat jawaban dari Hinata

"Hinata"panggil Ino "maaf,seharusnya aku tidak boleh egoist"sambungnya

'Aku juga minta maaf,seharusnya aku juga tidak boleh egoist"kini Sakura juga ikut berbicara

'tidak,kalian tidak bersalah akulah yang salah dan egoist'batin Hinata. Air mata sudah keluar dari manik lavendernya,tubuh Hinata bergetar dia tidak sanggup lagi menahan kesedihan yang selama ini dia pendam.

Melihat tubuh Hinata yang bergetar,otomatis Ino langsung memeluk Hinata "Hinata hiks..hiks..."

"Hinata kami mohon maafkan kami"kata Sakura,Hinata mengubah posisinya manjadi duduk dan membalas pelukan Ino "Hikss...kalian tidak salah,jadi jangan menyalahkan diri terus"isak Hinata. Mendengar perkataan Hinata,Sakura langsung memeluk Hinata dan Ino. Tanpa mereka ketahui terlihat tiga orang pria tengah menatap mereka dengan senyum tipis terpamapang di wajah tampan mereka.

"Hinata kami pulang dulu,besok kami akan datang lagi"kata Sakura

"Uhm...hati-hati di jalan"kata Hinata mengiyakan. Sakura dan yang lainnya berjalan keluar untuk kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing tapi tidak dengan Naruto yang tetap berada di situ "Na-naruto-kun tidak pulang?"tanya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "aku akan menunggu sampai ayahmu datang"jawab Naruto datar. Mendengar perkataan Naruto yang terkesan datar membuat Hinata ragu dengan ucapan Naruto tadi siang ketika dia sedang pura-pura tidur.

"tidak usah repot-repot menunggu tou-san,lebih baik Naruto-kun pulang saja"kata Hinata tanpa ada kegugupan saat berbicara. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya 'dia berbicara tanpa ada kegugupan'batin Naruto

"Pulanglah"

"kau mengusirku?"tanya naruto yang mulai kesal karena terus saja di suruh pulang,tidak tahukah kau Hinata kalau Naruto masih ingin melihat wajahmu.

"tidak,aku hanya ingin beristirahat"kata Hinata datar tidak seperti dirinya saja

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan"kata naruto dingin tanpa melihat kearah Hinata dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang mulai menangis dalam diam.

Hinata kembali ke sekolah setelah satu minggu di rawat di rumah sakit,murid-murid banyak yang menanyakan tentang kesehatan Hinata yang lebih di dominasi oleh kaum adam. Bel tanda di mulainya jam pertama telah berbunyi

Kakashi memasuki kelas 3-A. Semua mata menatap kearahnya "hari ini kalian lagi-lagi akan mendapatkan teman baru"katanya dan menyuruh murid baru itu untuk memasuki kelas

"Kenalkanlah dirimu"kata Kakashi dengan nada malas

"Gaara,Sabaku no Gaara"kata murid baru itu yang ternyata adalah Gaara

'Duduklah dibangku kosong di sana"kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku kosongya yang ada di pojok ruangan

"Ohayou Gaara-kun"sapa Hinata yang membuat Gaara menghentikan langkahnya,Gaara memberikan senyum pada Hinata sebagai jawaban dari sapaan untuknya tadi kemudian mengacak-acak rambut indigo hinata dan kembali berjalan menuju bangkunya. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal akan tingkah Gaara barusan yang membuat para murid melihat ke arah mereka

"Karena saat ini akan ada rapat jadi kalian tidak akan belajar sampai jam istirahat"kata Kakashi menjelaskan


End file.
